Thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a display device with wide size range, low energy consumption and low radiation and comprises an array substrate (e.g., a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate), a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. However, it is difficult to avoid the generation of static electricity during the production and application of TFT-LCDs, so products must have good anti-static function. Particularly as for display products adopting the gate driver on array (GOA) technology, the protection of a peripheral circuit of the panel plays a very important role in the electrostatic protection of the products. Therefore, the problem to be solved in the field is to reduce the influence of the static electricity on the peripheral circuit in the display panel and hence ensure the quality of display images.